


Dancing to the End of Love

by Kar98k



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Content, Smut, Steggy - Freeform, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar98k/pseuds/Kar98k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers didn't care much about the senior prom, although he dreamed of asking a certain English girl out for it.<br/>That was, until she decided to ask him out herself.<br/>What happened after the ball, however, was something that he did not anticipate at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing to the End of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on the Leonard Cohen song.  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

“So you know that the senior prom is in three weeks?”

Steve looked up from his notebook, raising an eyebrow at Bucky. They were both sitting in the library, touching up their homework

“Yes, and?” he responded, not fully sure what his friends' point was.

Bucky looked at him wide-eyed.

“'And'? Is this your only response? Really?”

“I don't see why you are so invested in it.” Steve responded, annoyed slightly. “It's just a glorified fancy dress party.”

“Oh come on Steve, you know it's more than that.” Bucky replied, with faux-disappointment in his voice.

Steve chuckled as he continued to write his World War II history essay draft. Then, Bucky spoke again.

“I asked Natasha if she would go with me.”

“And?” Steve asked, curious.

“She said yes.” Bucky smiled. “How about you? Any success?”

Steve hung his head low. Of course he thought about asking a certain English girl he went to class with, but he mused that she was probably already taken by someone else.

“Steve, talk to me”

“OK, no, I haven't asked anyone.” he replied, annoyed again. “It's not like any would say yes. Girls don't dance with people they could step on.”

Bucky cocked his head to the side, amusement flickering in his eyes.

“You know what Natasha said to me after she said yes?” he spoke, smirking.

Steve looked back at him.

“That Peggy wants to know if you're already taken.”

Steve felt his heart skip a beat. While he never told Bucky, he had a fairly heavy crush on Peggy Carter that started the moment he met her. He never pursued the feeling further, fearing rejection. He experienced that far too many times to risk it again.

“Well...” Steve spoke again, sighing. “That changes things. I still can't dance, though.”

Bucky quickly scooted over to him, throwing his arm around his shoulder.

“I can bet she would help you with that.” he said. “Now, promise me you ask her out.”

“Promise.” Steve blurted out, putting his hand over his heart.

“Go get her, tiger.” Bucky said, chuckling as he smacked him lightly on the back.

* * *

As was the case a lot of the times, not everything went according to plan.

The next day, Steve came to the school slightly more stressed than usual. The prospect of asking Peggy Carter to be his prom date was still scaring him a bit. To be quite honest, she intimidated him a bit, with the way she carried herself, full of confidence and bravery, a complete opposite of himself. The same traits, however, made his crush on her even stronger aside from her quick wit, intelligence, kindness and good looks.

He was fully engrossed in his thoughts as he moved to his locker, opening it and retrieving a few needed textbooks. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him, stern with a British accent, which made him shiver slightly.

“Hello, Steve.”

He turned around and saw Peggy right in front of him. Even dressed casually she still looked absolutely gorgeous, her lips shiny with her signature crimson lipstick.

“Hi, Peggy.” he spoke, feeling color rising to his cheeks. “How are you doing?”

“Absolutely fine, thank you.” she replied, with a smile on her face. “Although I would like to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Steve asked, feeling sweat trickle down the back of his neck.

“Would you like to go to prom with me?”

Steve was sure his heart stopped beating for a second. He exhaled loudly as he composed himself.

“Wait, aren't I supposed to ask that question?” he asked, stifling a nervous giggle.

Peggy laughed at that.

“Oh, Steve, you weren't exactly eager to ask first, were you?”

“Well, I thought... someone asked you already” he said, lowering his head.

“That's true, but I turned them down.” she said, grabbing his shoulder lightly. “Will you?”

“Yes, of course Peggy, it would be an honor.” he spoke, fast, tripping over words. “I still can't dance, though.”

She giggled lightly, pulling out a folded piece of paper from her jeans pocket and putting it on the palm of his hand.

“It's an address of a dance studio of my dad's friend.” she spoke again. “They leave their rooms open from 8 PM to 9 PM every day, we can practice then. My phone number is there too. OK?”

“Yeah, sure.” Steve said, more relaxed now. “See you then, right?”

“Of course.” Peggy answered, still smiling as she walked away. Steve just stood there, still smitten slightly, before the bell broke him out of the trance.

* * *

Steve would bet that he was sweating bullets right then.

He was standing in his room, fixing the bow tie of his suit. In just over an hour he would meet with Peggy for their dance, and that thought was both scaring and exciting him. His mind drifted back to the weeks of lessons she gave him after classes. He himself was surprised at how quickly he progressed from stepping on her toes the whole time to actually being able to lead her. The fact that it was Peggy who taught him all this was an added bonus that he appreciated, as their bond grew stronger. Soon, he found himself lighting up any time he was with Peggy, and the times when they were separated filled him with inexplicable sadness. A small voice in his head said that he was falling in love with her, but he decided to leave that conversation for later. Then, he heard a horn of the car outside – Bucky and Natasha offered to pick him up, Peggy said she had her own car – so he stepped out of his room, smoothing his hair for the last time. His mom was working the night shift at the hospital, so he had no one to say goodbye to. Soon, he found himself on the backseat of Bucky's car, fiddling his thumbs.

“Nervous?” Natasha asked, looking at him.

“A bit.” Steve answered.

“Don't worry.” she replied. “From what Peggy said, you will do just fine.”

“She told you about this?” Steve asked, not sure if to feel scared or interested.

“Yeah, she talks a lot about you, you know.” Nat continued, as Steve saw Bucky smirking thanks to the rear-view mirror. “And it's usually good things, aside from the times you squash her toes when you miss a step.”

Steve chuckled as Bucky pulled into the parking lot. Soon, they found themselves in the hall next to the gym-turned-ballroom. Bucky and Natasha separated from him after they left their jackets in the cloakroom, wishing him luck as Steve propped himself against the wall, looking around in the crowd to find Peggy. Suddenly, he felt someone touch his shoulder.

“Good evening, Steve.”

He turned around and suddenly forgot how to breathe. Peggy stood in front of him, clutching her purse, looking mesmerizing. Her hair was pinned into curls, extending onto her shoulders. She had her red lipstick on and her makeup was immaculate. What made Steve's mouth water, though, was her dress – deep, crimson red in color, extending up to her knees, hugging her every curve and cutting quite the neckline.

“You're staring.” she said after a moment, causing Steve to gasp quietly and quickly shake off his amazement.

“Sorry.” he said, which brought a smile to Peggy's face. “But you look amazing, I mean really, wow.”

_Smooth, Steve, very smooth._

“You don't look bad yourself.” she replied. “Quite dapper, actually.”. He could feel his cheeks heat up after she said that. He could already hear music from the room. She quickly closed the gap between them as she slid her arm under his.

“Shall we, then?” she asked, still smiling and beaming with happiness.

“With pleasure.” Steve replied as they stepped onto the dance floor.

The next few hours were one of the most magical Steve has ever experienced. His lessons with Peggy paid off, as they swayed and twirled all over the place, never even managing to get a step wrong. It was then that it hit him how _right_ it felt to be with Peggy and only wished to himself that she would have the same thoughts about him. During one of the songs their lips brushed against each other, and for a moment Steve thought Peggy might actually kiss him. She pulled back, however, although Steve didn't see any signs of disgust or apprehension. A moment later, when the song transitioned into something slower, she planted her head on his shoulder and whispered right into his ear.

“Would you like to have some coffee at my apartment? Don't worry, my parents are out for another week, it would be just us.”

He gulped when he heard that, feeling strange heat spread around his body. He stopped moving for a moment before he looked her right in the eye.

“Yeah, sure, why not.” he said, as he saw Peggy's lips curve into a sly smile.

“Go on, then.” she replied as she grabbed his hand and led him back to the cloakroom where they both retrieved their coats. Steve texted Bucky quickly, telling him not to wait. Soon, they were both in Peggy's car as she started the engine and drove off, heading for her home.

* * *

The drive to Peggy's apartment was quiet. She focused on the road while Steve looked out of the window, thinking about where he stood with her now. The weeks leading up to the prom were awkward, but lovable in a way, especially when it came down to the dance lessons. The ball itself was like a dream come true, and their near-kiss on the dance floor was an another sign of at least some hope that their friendship would grow into something more.

And now Steve found himself in her car, on the way to her apartment for a "coffee".

Although, judging by the tone she used when she said that word, Steve hat a faint glimmer that this was an invitation for more than that.

“You look cute when you think.” Peggy's voice broke him out of his thoughts as he straightened himself out on the seat. He smiled at the compliment.

“Really?” he asked, turning his head to look at her.

“Yes, really. Quite sexy, even.” she replied with a smirk on her face as she pulled into the parking lot in front of a medium-sized apartment complex.

Steve chuckled in response.

“We're here.” she said, turning off the engine. Steve unbuckled his seat belt as Peggy gathered her things before leaving the car. Steve followed suit and soon they found themselves in her apartment. It was medium sized, with a big kitchen right next to the living room, with the bedrooms and the bathroom located deeper down the corridor. Both Peggy and Steve slipped out of their coats and shoes before they moved towards the kitchen. Peggy switched on the coffee machine before turning back to Steve

“Make yourself comfortable.” Peggy said, pointing to the couch. “Coffee will be ready in a moment.”

Steve nodded as he sat down, letting his back relax against the couch. Only then did he notice how nervous he was, feeling the sweat on his back and on his palms. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, even though he could not fully pinpoint what was causing that to him. Just a few moments later Peggy emerged from the kitchen, with two steaming mugs in her hand. She set them down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch herself, her arm touching Steve's. She took a sip before speaking again:

“Thank you for that wonderful evening. It was really lovely.” she said, with a warm smile on her face.

“Glad you liked it.” Steve replied, earnestly.

“And you didn't even step on my toes once.” she said, still smiling.

“I had a best teacher I could dream of.” he answered, now smiling himself as he took a sip of his drink. “No wonder I did good.”

Peggy chuckled, remembering the hours they spent together, learning how to dance and how she managed to forge Steve into quite the dancer he was now. She felt the pride swell up in her heart. For a second, they both stayed silent, before Steve sighed.

“What is it? Something wrong?” Peggy asked, leaning towards him. He looked down at his feet for a moment before turning his head to meet her gaze.

“Did you really want to kiss me? On the dance floor, I mean.” he asked, sighing again after saying the last words.

Peggy didn't respond at first, her lips parting slightly as she processed the question. Then, however, Steve saw them quirk into a sly grin. Before he realized, he felt her hands on his cheeks as she pulled him towards her, crashing their lips together. Steve yelped in surprise, but soon melted under her assault as he parted his own lips, letting her tongue slide into his mouth. He moaned when she pushed in, as she then straddled his lap, her legs trapping Steve under her. They broke the kiss after a second, both gasping for breaths as Peggy stretched her arms.

“Does this answer your question?” she asked, smirking right at him.

“Yeah.” Steve huffed out, still not able to fully process what just happened.

“Good, because I'm not done with you yet.” she responded before lowering her head to kiss him again, her hands gripping his shoulders. Steve's hands shot up to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She groaned into his mouth, marveling at the friction the move created. She could feel the bulge in his pants rising up slowly below her as well as the heat slowly radiating from her belly. They broke the kiss again, panting heavily before Peggy started to move her hips, slowly grinding herself against him.

“Peggy?” Steve asked. “What are you doing?”

“I think the proper term would be 'rutting'” she replied, her tone low. She moved her hips a little bit faster, kissing his neck at the same time and felt Steve buck up against her as he moaned out her name.

“Sorry.” he said almost immediately after that.

“It's fine, don't worry.” she whispered in his ear, speeding up a little, gasping at the relieved pressure as Steve's hips bucked again.

“It's just... Oh God, Peggy!” he tried to finish the sentence but couldn't, overwhelmed by what was going on around him. He felt the full force of his erection straining his underwear and could feel his orgasm approaching rapidly.

Peggy quickly moved her head to look him right in the eyes and gasped when she saw how wide his pupils were blown and how beautiful he looked ,with his hair slightly ruffled and his lips parted, looking at her like she was a goddess.

“Oh, Steve.” she gasped as she felt his hips buck against her again. “Are you OK?”

He tried to respond, but suddenly he bucked his hips harder, gasping her name as he shuddered under her. Peggy quickly understood what just happened as she kissed him again, slowly and sensually. Steve then broke the kiss, throwing his head against the couch.

“God Peggy, I'm so sorry. I couldn't... hold it...I've never...” he said, his voice broken as he lowered his head, avoiding her gaze. She grasped his chin, forcing him to look at her.

“It's fine, darling.” she said, her voice soft and devoid of anger or disappointment. “We have all the time in the world.” She punctuated her point with a slow, languid kiss to his lips. She felt Steve relax again as he sighed. Steve himself felt relief wash over him, as he fully expected Peggy to throw him out. She defied his expectations yet again. He couldn't believe how lucky he now was.

“I need to clean myself up, is that OK?” he asked when they broke the kiss.

“Of course, Steve. Let me show you to the bathroom.” she answered as she climbed off him and extended her hand. He grasped it and she quickly led him to the bathroom.

“When you're done, I want you to come to my bedroom.” she whispered into his ear, her tone seductive. “Don't worry, I'll teach you everything. Just like I taught you to dance.”

She pecked him on the cheek before turning her back to him, gesturing to the zipper of her dress. He inched it down a bit, before Peggy stopped his movements with her own hand, turning around to peck him on the lips before disappearing into her room. He cleaned up quickly, leaving only his trousers and shirt on. He then walked over to the door of Peggy's room before knocking.

“Come in.” Peggy said. Steve pressed the handle before opening the door. He gasped when he saw her. She was laying on the bed directly facing the door, her right hand propping her head up as her left hand scraped lightly along the curve of her waist, smiling. She was dressed only in her undergarments – a crimson, lacy bra and panties, as well as a garter belt complete with sheer stockings. The glow of the lamp on the nightstand made her look like she was modeling for a painting.

“Wow, Peggy.” Steve said, not believing what he was seeing. “You look beautiful.”

She chuckled as she gestured at him to come to her. He obliged and soon they were kissing again, chastely at first but soon they both ended up on the bed, Steve on his knees between Peggy's parted thighs.

“Touch me, Steve.” she gasped out when Steve broke the kiss, moving to nip her neck.

“Where?” he asked back, looking into her eyes.

“Everywhere.” she replied before she pulled him into another, heated kiss. Steve's hands then moved to her thighs, skimming lightly over the stockings and garters, making him shudder at the feeling of the soft material and the heat radiating from her.

“Peggy, you're so hot, my God.” he gasped as he nipped at her neck again, causing her to moan quietly. His hands continued their journey, sliding over her stomach and ghosting over her ribs, before cupping her breasts through the bra. They both gasped in unison as Steve moved his head, planting a kiss to her collarbone before focusing his attention on her cleavage.

“One second, darling, let me...” Peggy said, sitting upright as she pulled the straps of her bra down and unclasped it, letting it expose her breasts to Steve. He moved his hands to cup them gently, kneading and massaging them as his thumbs brushed her nipples. Peggy moaned as she lied back down, arching into his touch, marveling at how _perfect_ it felt.

“Jesus, Peggy, your boobs are amazing.” Steve blurted out, blushing furiously as Peggy gasped. “Can I... use my mouth?”

“Yes, Steve, please.” she replied, her tone desperate.

She moaned when she felt Steve's mouth seal over her nipple. He alternated between licking and sucking, her pants and gasps already making him hard again. Soon, he switched over to the second nipple, repeating his ministrations. She felt Peggy's hand grasping his hair and the contact made him gasp against her soft skin. She tugged him lightly and he took the hint, moving himself lower, planting light kisses to the underside of her breasts, her ribs and stomach. He then hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties as he lifted her head to look up at her, seeking her permission. She nodded and Steve obliged, pulling them down her legs and exposing her fully to him.

“If I do something wrong, just... tell me, OK?” he asked, his voice rough “I... want to make you feel good.”

She smiled widely at him before speaking, her voice rough as well

“Of course, darling. Great job so far.”

He smiled back before he turned his gaze back to her sex. He moved his hand slowly towards it and gasped when he finally touched it, amazed by how slick it was. He slowly ran the fingers up and down her folds, judging her reactions. Then, his fingers bumped into something on their way up and it caused Peggy to moan his name loudly.

“Sorry!” he yelled out, but even before he could move back his hand Peggy grasped it by the wrist, resuming his movements

“Don't. Stop.” she gasped, still gripping his wrist. Steve resumed the motion and felt Peggy's grip tighten as she moaned again, her other hand fisting the sheets. After a moment she was grinding her hips against his hand as she cupped her breasts, panting and gasping as pleasure flooded her. Steve panted too, as he left his thumb to rub against the sensitive bud and he moved his index and middle finger lower, teasing her entrance.

“Can I?” he asked, amazed how beautiful Peggy looked. She looked at him, her eyes filled with affection, as she nodded. He pushed inside her slowly and was immediately overwhelmed by how hot and tight she was. She moaned as he stated moving, slow at first but picking up the pace as she moaned louder. He pumped into her as he moved his mouth back to her neck, and soon felt her muscles clamp down harder on his fingers. He pushed once more, flicking the thumb over the nub as Peggy threw her head back and moaned his name, her body spazzing out as her orgasm hit her hard. He slowed down gradually until they both stilled, panting heavily, as Peggy grabbed his neck and kissed him on the lips. He then removed his hand, fingers coated with her arousal and wiped it on the sheets.

“Peggy, are you OK?” he asked, smiling.

“It was wonderful, darling.” she answered, before flipping them over, so that she was straddling him. “Now, let me take care of you.”

She kissed him hard right after she finished speaking, her hands moving to unbutton his shirt. She could feel his hard cock through his trousers and smiled into the kiss, wondering how it would feel inside her, the thought making her even more wet than she already was. She broke the kiss as she unbuttoned the shirt fully, letting her run her hands all over his slim chest as Steve threw it on the floor. She slid off him on to the mattress, her mouth busy on his chin and neck as she worked on the fly and the button of his trousers. She moved back a bit after she had them open, shucking the trousers off his legs, freeing his cock. It was hard against his stomach, angrily red and slick with precum. She stroked it slowly, earning her a strangled moan from Steve as his hips bucked against her hand.

“Condoms in the drawer, to your right.” she said, pointing at the nightstand. Steve moved quickly, and soon tossed her the packet, silently blessing her foresight. She tore it open and rolled the rubber on, before straddling him again. Steve screwed his eyes shut and gasped as he felt her rubbing herself against his cock.

“You planned this all, didn't you?” Steve said, still not quite believing the situation he was in.

“Let's just say I was hopeful.” she replied, stilling her movements.

“Steve, are you ready?” she asked in a whisper.

“Yeah.” he croaked out as he looked down as Peggy grabbed his cock and guided it to her entrance. Then, she slowly sank down with a gasp as Steve groaned, his cock enveloped by the tight heat of her sex. She then grabbed his his hands and place them on her breasts, as she grabbed the sheets and started moving, causing Steve to moan and throw his head back at the pillows. Soon, they found a rhythm with Peggy rising and falling onto him and Steve thrusting up to meet her as they moaned, panted and gasped at the mutual pleasure. Steve's hands moved to Peggy's hips, gripping her hard as she lowered herself to suck his lower lip into her mouth before kissing him again, her hands on his shoulders. The feeling of her body flush on him spurred Steve on as he thrust harder, soon feeling her clamp down on his cock, as he felt his own orgasm approaching rapidly. He quickly moved his hand to rub her and just after one flick he heard Peggy cry out his name as he felt her inner muscles tighten around him. The pleasure overwhelmed him as he thrust one more time before he let out a strangled groan, finishing inside her as he gasped her name. Soon, they both came down from their highs, ending up in a sweaty mess of limbs among crumpled sheets, kissing slowly as time seemed to stop. Steve broke the kiss to quickly run to the bathroom and clean himself up, before returning and resuming the previous activity. Soon, they parted, lips swollen, cheeks flushed and skin glistening with sweat.

“I love you.” they both blurted out in unison. They started at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

“Oh dear, we are hopeless, are we.” Peggy said, smiling wide.

“Yes, we are.” Steve responded, still laughing. After a moment they laid in silence, before Peggy spoke again.

“How do you feel?”

“Perfect.” he responded, his voice stern. “Couldn't ask for better.”

She kissed him, still overwhelmed by all the emotions she felt for him.

“Stay the night.” she whispered as she suddenly felt really tired. She quickly stripped off the garter belt and the stockings before nestling herself under the sheets again.

“Mhmm.” he hummed back as he rolled to his side, allowing her to spoon him, her arms around his chest, pulling him closer to her.

“Good night, my love.” she said as she kissed him in the head, her eyes fluttering shut. Before she dozed off, she heard him say

“Good night, Peggy. Sleep well.”

And sleep well she did.

 

 


End file.
